entervoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecilia Demeas
Cecilia Demeas d|mias ''is a fire elementalist from another universe. After falling through a portal, she has been working to get back home ever since. VOID Bio Cecilia Demeas is a short-sighted, reckless and quick-tempered left-handed swordswoman, who is finding her way out from VOID. Working with various people and groups she is collecting information and planning a system to predict how and where a portal, which will take her home, will appear. She is also slowly growing adjusted to life in VOID and finding a way home gets less and less attention. After the incident with Serenity's agents, she has lost all of her memories. She remembers only things immediately after the incident. She does not remember anyone she has met during her stay on VOID, her affiliations or even about Ailices. She has become more timid as she is trying to re-find herself, sucking in new memories and experiences to fill a void that was left in her. Abilities and Powers Fire She is able to conjure fire and manipulate almost anything fire-related. When she casts fire, a red glowing ring will appear on the ground, her hands or wherever she wants fire to appear. She can cast fire balls, coat herself or sword in flames, set everything in 10 meter diameter of her in fire and so on. The more flames and longer the duration - the more stamina it will need so she is very careful not to ovedo it - unless she is in Alices-mode. Regeneration Cecilia regenerates her body quickly and the wounds usually don't leave scars. Scars are normally the result of additional properties of the wound, such as burns and chemical residues. Psychotic Breakdown / Ailices Whenever she over-exerts herself, becomes very angry or otherwise recieves heavy emotional impact, she will fall into a psychotic rampage and will not listen to any voice of reason. She will simply use all of her stamina and destroy anything in her path. Whenever this happens - her eyes will become filled with slightly burning blood. This gives her eyes a bloodshot and deep red eyes. After a while the blood in her eys will flow out like tears. In this mode, her powers gain additional boost because she will not care if her body becomes burned. Memory Retrieval Cecilia seems to have flashbacks whenever she is touched by other people. Posessions ARCANE Mk II v2 ''Radiation Catalyst Alloy (No Emission), Mark II, revision 2 is a semi-heavy two-handed sword that has the ability to shrink and grow. It's minimum length is 75cm (30 inches) and maximum of 150cm (60 inches). It is made of a very hard and high tensile strength alloy. Revision 2 allows it's user to (safely) open the guard casings which has all the technology required for transforming elemental abilities and growing the blade. Cecilia can set the blade on fire by channeling her elemental powers into the sword. Fire Glove Is a white glove with "Fira" written on it. It doubles her abilities (for the right hand, to which it fits), and it was a necessary item for casting before receiving the Guard Mark. Cecilia doesn't know what this glove does. Cracked Mask Is a white strange mask, with two cracks on them. The doctor said that she was hugging it tightly when she was found unconcious at the alley. Battle Log to be filled at later time. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Extra-Terrestial Category:The Marked Guard Category:Active